Mel
Mel (メル Meru) is a playable character from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. She is the daughter of Alfred and Sylpheeze, as well as the older sister of Maruju. She was once a cleric of the Temple of Mars, but left so that she could be with Roger, who is now her fiancé. It is important to note that like Quan and Ethlyn from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, Mel dying will cause Roger to leave and vice versa. They also cannot be separated during the route splits. If they are assigned to different armies, the one who was assigned to Holmes will be reassigned to travel with Runan. Profile Early in the game, Mel assists Roger in his first attempt to stop Runan's army. As a result of their failure, she is taken as a hostage by Duke Codha to secure Roger's loyalty to him. She is later rescued by Narsus, who informs her about Queen Liza's safety and entrusts her with the task of giving the ☆Pegasus Flute to Sasha. In her conversation with Maruju, she learns that their family is not angered by her choice to pursue a relationship with Roger. If Mel and Roger are sent with Holmes after the first route split, they can visit Sylpheeze at the Temple of Mars. Sylpheeze gives the ☆Magic Staff to Mel in celebration of her happiness with Roger. In the ending, Mel and Maruju meet with their cousins, Sennet and Neyfa, before the latter two return to their homeland, Canaan. She also reunites with Alfred, whom she instantly recognizes as her father, despite not having seen him in many years. At the same time, she meets Alicia, who reveals her own past with Alfred and hopes that they can become friends. Before parting ways with Runan and Holmes, Mel and Roger agree to invite them to their eventual marriage. In-Game Recruitment Automatically from the start of Turn 2 of Map 6. However, Runan must have visited the bottom right village (the one where Narsus appears for the first time) in Map 3 and she and Roger must also have been left alive in Map 4. Base Stats Growth Rates |35% |15% |20% |20% |35% |15% |25% |15% |3% |} Supports *Roger *Maruju Overall Mel is the only Troubadour in the game and possesses high Movement that makes her quite useful. She can use swords, which makes her one of the only two healers who are capable of defending themselves (the other being Lee). However, Mel's low Strength and Skill mean that she will never be a particularly useful combat unit. She has the highest durability out of all of the healers, making her the best one to place on the front lines with the combat units. Despite this, she will need some protection, although she can greatly benefit Roger with their shared support bonuses. She is also the only healer who has a Movement growth and therefore can become even more mobile. She obtains the unique ☆Magic Staff, which can be useful in both raising the power of the player's mages and helping the durability of fighters. Quotes Battle Quote Death Quotes *As an enemy Mel: Roger... I was happy... ...to be able to stay by your side... Roger: Mel! No... This can't be happening... Damn you...! Etymology Mel is a unisex name that abbreviates names beginning with Mel. Gallery File:Mel.jpg|Artwork of Mel. File:Mel_(Alternate).png|Mel's portrait. File:Mel battle.png|Mel's battle model.